


Anomalías detectadas

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Adopción, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Donald tiene muchas identidades secretas, Fethry Duck needs a hug, M/M, Parent Donald Duck, TNT, agentes paranormales, creaturas de cuentos de hadas, leve Donald Duck/Daisy Duck, no sé porqué pongo etiquetas en inglés, pero no dulces
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Donald y Fethry enfrentan varias anomalías y ciertos problemas en su relación.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck/Fethry Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Cupido fugitivo

Anomalías detectadas  
Disclaimer: Los cómics de la serie TNT y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney.  
Capítulo 1: Cupido fugitivo  
Fethry apagó la computadora. Había terminado su primera lección virtual de repostería. Planeaba poner en práctica lo aprendido, pero desistió al ver que le faltaban varios ingredientes. Tenía tiempo libre, pero en ese momento prefería ir a visitar a Donald. Había pasado varios días, más de una semana, desde la última vez que lo había visto y consideraba que era el momento de hacer una visita a su primo. Las clases de baile interpretativo le parecían tentadoras y esperaba poder convencerlo de acompañarlo a estas.  
Cuando llegó a la casa de Donald no fue recibido por nadie. Espero unos pocos minutos antes de ingresar por la ventana. Encontró una pila de platos sucios en la cocina y una pila de pancakes en la alacena cubierta por una servilleta. Fethry se sirvió una pequeña porción, los pancakes de su primo eran sus favoritos.  
Estaba por encargarse del desorden de la cocina cuando escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse. Ver a Donald lo hizo sentirse muy feliz y no dudó en demostrarlo con un fuerte abrazo.  
—¿¡Fethry!?¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Quería verte ¿Pasa algo?  
—Solo cansancio. Los niños tenían que presentar una maqueta de una célula y Hecks ocupaba que lo llevara a una reunión en las afueras de Duckburg.  
—Deberías descansar. Unas clases de danza interpretativa te ayudarían a relajarte.  
—No lo creo. Lo que necesito es una buena siesta en hamaca.  
—Ve a tomarla —Fethry empujó a Donald hasta el jardín —, yo me encargaré de la casa.  
—Me sentiría más tranquilo si no lo hicieras.  
—Tonterías, puedo tener todo bajo control.  
Donald no insistió, carecía de las fuerzas para hacerlo y se dejó llevar por Fethry hasta la hamaca que colgaba en el jardín. En cuanto se acostó quedó profundamente dormido. A pesar de la facilidad con la que solía quedarse dormido, Fethry tuvo la sensación de que en esa ocasión estaba más cansado de lo normal.  
Fethry se dirigió a la cocina. Observó los pancakes y decidió comerlos. Se dijo mentalmente que cuando Donald despertara le prepararía algo de comer. Estaba terminando de acomodar los platos cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono. Se apresuró en contestar, pensando que podría ser Scrooge McDuck el que llamaba. Cuando contestó comprobó que estaba equivocado, era el director de la TNT.  
—Agente Fethry, necesitamos que usted y el agente Donald se presenten de inmediato en las oficinas de la TNT.  
Despertar a su primo no era algo que le causara ilusión a Fethry, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Los estaban esperando en la TNT y sabía que Donald no estaría de acuerdo con faltar a ese trabajo. En más de una ocasión su primo se había mostrado emocionado ante la perspectiva de una nueva misión con la TNT. Tomó los pancakes de la cocina y los guardó en su bolso, estaba seguro de que los necesitaría.  
—Llamada de la TNT, tienen una misión para nosotros.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Donald emocionado —. ¡Qué bien! Tengo varias facturas atrasadas y ya no tendré que preocuparme por el recibo de la luz.  
Fethry sintió la mano de Donald sujetar la suya y, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, fue arrastrado hasta el carro de su primo. En cuanto lo vio subirse al carro, se apresuró en sujetar su mano. Si bien Donald se veía un poco menos cansado no creía que fuera lo más sensato que condujera en ese estado.  
—Yo conduciré, duerme durante el camino.  
Donald asintió con un gesto de cabeza antes de levantarse y dirigirse al asiento trasero. El espacio con el que contaba era pequeño, pero a Donald no le molestaba, había dormido en sitios peores y de verdad necesitaba descansar, aunque fuera por cinco minutos. Media hora fue lo que les tomó llegar a las oficinas de la TNT.  
—Tenemos un caso especialmente complicado, Cupido anda suelto y deben atraparlo antes de que cause un problema verdaderamente serio.  
—¿Cómo saben que se trata de Cupido y no simplemente de amoríos?  
—Por la forma en que sucede. De repente manifestaciones enteras se han convertido en escenarios de muestras de afecto, policías y manifestantes se han besado cuando segundos antes eran enemigos. Sin contar que nuestras cámaras detectaron una inusual presencia en varios de estos lugares.  
El jefe de la TNT les mostró la imagen de lo que parecía ser un patio muy pequeño. No había nada excepcional en la apariencia de ese patito y nadie creería que se trataba de una criatura mitológica de no conocer su verdadera naturaleza.  
—¿Está seguro de que no es un patito?  
—¿Acaso esperabas ver a un bebé con pañales? Está usando un disfraz— El director les extendió un prisma —, si usan este amuleto podrán ver su verdadera forma. Pasen al laboratorio para que se les entregue el antídoto. No hay nada de malo con el amor, pero es mejor que algunas parejas sean deshechas. Cuando las vean entenderán el motivo.  
Donald y Fethry se dirigieron al laboratorio cuando recibieron todos los detalles de la misión. Cómo la encargada del departamento se encontraba atendiendo a otros agentes tuvieron que esperar varios minutos antes de ser atendidos.  
—Agente Donald, Agente Fethry, los estaba esperando —les dijo la agente Boysenberry a modo de saludo —, el director me dijo que les diera el antídoto —Boysenberry se dirigió a su armario y tomó una caja —. ¿Qué prefieren? ¿arco y flechas, globos o una pistola de agua?  
—El arco y la flecha son muy llamativos, pero me sentiría más seguro con uno —comentó Donald mientras tomaba el arco.  
—Nos llevamos las pistolas, son más fáciles de manejar —lo interrumpió Fethry.  
—Las municiones son limitadas —continuó Boysenberry, ignorando el gruñido de Donald —, así que asegúrense de solo dispararle a quienes hayan sido infectados.  
—¿Cómo sabremos que están bajo el efecto de Cupido?  
—Eso tendrán que descubrirlo por ustedes mismos. Lo único que puedo decirles es que estas parejas tienen un comportamiento obsesivo, no dejarán de besarse, pero deberán tener cuidado de no confundirlo con una pareja de enamorados. Confíen en su instinto y todo saldrá bien.  
Rastrear a Cupido no fue difícil. Era pequeño, pero el rastro que dejaba era más que evidente. Por dónde pasaban se encontraban con parejas besándose de una forma bastante apasionada. También había peleas, disputas provocadas por flechas que dieron con personas que ya estaban en una relación.  
—¿Lo notaste? —le preguntó Donald.  
—¿Te refieres a los ojos?  
—Sí, no son comunes en los patos, o en los perros, de hecho, no son comunes en nadie que conozca.  
—Eso pensaba.  
Fethry y Donald le dispararon al pato que se encontraba más cerca. Sus ojos se tornaron de color negro y el enojo desapareció de su rostro. La vergüenza y la confusión aparecieron en su rostro, claras señales de que había sido afectado por Cupido.  
—Creo que deberíamos salir con otras personas —le dijo a la pareja frente a él.  
—¡No estamos saliendo! —gritó la pata frente a él.  
—Eso fue lo que dije, mis mejores deseos para ambos. Son una linda pareja.  
—¡Teoría confirmada! —gritó Fethry emocionado. Varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos por lo que Donald se apresuró en callarlo.  
Encontraron a más víctimas de Cupido en la misma zona. Un perro que se aferraba con fuerza a una cigüeña que se veía bastante incómoda. Después de que Fethry le disparara, el perro se fue sin decir nada.  
Ambos decidieron ignorar a la gata y a la coneja que se estaban abrazando a la orilla de la fuente. Sus ojos no tenían el color de los que fueron afectados por Cupido. No podían decir lo mismo del perro que las estaba viendo. Sus ojos delataban la influencia de Cupido y por la forma en que gruñía era evidente que estaba por hacer algo.  
Donald disparó, pero el color de los ojos fue lo único que cambió. Su mirada seguía siendo la misma y su gesto no se veía menos amenazante. Con o sin influencia de Cupido, seguía siendo peligroso. Volvió a dispararle, en esa ocasión con un tranquilizante y en cuento se durmió habló con las chicas de lo que pasaba.  
—Es mi exnovio —se lamentó la coneja —, esperaba no volver a verlo.  
—Una orden de alejamiento podría servirles, parece ser peligroso.  
—No tiene idea de cuánto.  
Fethry y Donald continuaron con su trabajo. Los afectados por Cupido eran muchos, tantos que rápidamente perdieron la cuenta. La mayoría de los afectados se encontraban en medio de conflicto. Cupido se había equivocado al flechar a personas que ya estaban en una relación o al asumir que estaba ayudando a alguien a ser correspondido.  
—Son demasiados —se quejó Donald, habían recorrido varias cuadras y seguían apareciendo más casos.  
—Sería más fácil si encontráramos a Cupido.  
—¡Fethry, eres un genio! ¡Debemos encontrar a Cupido antes de que infecte a toda la ciudad!  
—¿No deberíamos tratar con los afectados primero?  
—No haríamos nada, cada vez habría más y yo ya estoy cansado —Donald bostezó de manera bastante sonora.  
A pesar de que Fethry sabía que su primo decía la verdad sobre su cansancio y que notó las ojeras bajo sus ojos, no quiso que se detuvieran. Consideraba que había muchos problemas en Duckburg provocados por Cupido. Además, una parte de él quería seguir con esa misión, de verdad disfrutaba ser un agente paranormal en compañía de Donald.  
—¡Vamos, primo, es muy pronto para desanimarse!  
—Si fueras Cupido ¿A dónde irías?  
—A flechar a tío Scrooge y a Goldie. Es obvio que se aman, pero los dos son demasiado testarudos y orgullosos para su propio bien.  
Donald bostezó. La emoción por un trabajo bien pagado había disminuido considerablemente y el cansancio que sentía comenzaba a superarlo. Mantenerse despierto era cada vez más difícil y el saber que contaba con poco tiempo para dormir no ayudaba mucho. La limpieza de la casa podía esperar y la cena también. Sus sobrinos estaban en un campamento y si le daba hambre podría prepararse una sopa instantánea. Lo que no podía esperar era su trabajo. Tenía muchas tardías acumuladas y sabía que de tener una más podría perder su empleo.  
—Sugiero que tomemos un descanso y le pidamos a la TNT que nos notifique cuando Cupido aparezca.  
—¿Crees que puedan hacerlo?  
—No estoy seguro —Donald volvió a bostezar —, pero conozco a alguien que puede.  
—¿¡Quién!?  
—Un amigo. UNO que es un especialista en todo.  
—¡Vamos, Donald, busquemos solo cinco minutos más! ¡luego yo te preparo una rica cena! ¿Qué te parece espagueti?  
—¡Hey! ¿Cuál es el problema? —gritó Donald bastante molesto.  
—Si quieres te cocino otra cosa, no tienes que enojarte.  
—Alguien me disparó en la espalda —Donald llevó sus manos hasta el lugar del que hablaba, buscando lo que pudiera haberle causado el pinchazo que sintió poco antes —. Nos vemos luego, Fethry, me voy a casa.  
Fethry continuó buscando. Después de un tiempo decidió detenerse. Amaba su trabajo cómo agente de la TNT, pero la falta de pruebas y la ausencia de Donald comenzaba a desmotivarlo. Llamó a la agencia para notificar que se había quedado sin antídoto y la jefa del laboratorio le pidió un tiempo para reponer las municiones.  
Al día siguiente recibió una llamada de Donald. Él le pedía que pasara a su casa de inmediato y la forma en que hablaba lo asustó. Sonaba tan desesperado. Cuando Fethry entró a casa de Donald lo último que esperó fue ver a su primo vestido con un traje de gala y sentado al lado de lo que parecía ser una cena elegante.  
—¿Qué pasa, Donald? —le preguntó Fethry —. ¿Encontraste una pista de Cupido? Dijiste que era una emergencia.  
—Y lo es, moría por verte. Siéntate, preparé algo especial. Le he pedido a la abuela que cuide de los trillizos, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros solos.  
Los ojos de Donald tenían un color diferente. Era un tono que había visto en los ojos de las víctimas de Cupido.  
Fethry llevó su mano hasta la botella que se encontraba en su bolsillo, si tenía suerte podría dársela a Donald y terminar con toda esa locura que Cupido había empezado. No le molestaba que su primo fuera tan afectivo, pero tampoco temía lo que podía llegar a hacer bajo el efecto de Cupido.  
—¿No te gusta? Puedo preparar algo más ¿arroz frito? ¿camarones en salsa blanca? ¿pudin? ¿ensalada? ¿pizza? Sé que no es lo más romántico, pero si tú quieres algo solo tienes que pedir y yo obedeceré al instante.   
—No es necesario…  
—También podemos comer fuera, conozco varios lugares elegantes.  
—No, todo es perfecto.  
Ver a Donald tan nervioso lo hacía sentir incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado al Donald frustrado, al asustado, al que se preocupaba por sus sobrinos, al cariñoso, especialmente al enojado, esta era la faceta que Donald mostraba con más frecuencia. Lo había visto actuar enamorado y ser exageradamente cursi, pero era Daisy el foco de ese afecto, no él. Apretó la botella en su bolsillo, recordándose que todo lo que veía era una ilusión.  
Fethry se acercó a la mesa y Donald movió la silla para que pudiera sentarse. En cuanto Fethry estuvo cómodo, Donald le acercó un plato de espagueti y un vaso vacío. La vajilla que había usado para servir la cena era una que reservaba para ocasiones especiales. Recordaba que en varias ocasiones se había molestado con él por haber estado cerca de romperla.  
—El vino de manzana es el acompañante ideal para este tipo de pasta —fueron sus palabras mientras le servía la bebida.  
Donald encendió la radio y Fethry reconoció una antigua balada que había escuchado en la granja de la abuela. Donald apagó la luz y las velas sobre la mesa fueron la única fuente de iluminación en ese lugar. Fethry se preguntó si Donald estaba tratando de ahorrar energía o si se le habían cortado el servicio eléctrico, algo de lo que dudaba pues la radio no era de baterías y poco antes estaba usando bombillos eléctricos  
—Es como esa película que vimos cuando éramos niños.  
—Si quieres puedo llevarme uno de los platos...  
—No, así está bien.  
—¿Seguro? Necesito una excusa para besarte. Quiero hacer más que solo eso.  
—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Fethry temeroso de la respuesta.  
—Como conservarte, alimentarte y amarte para toda la vida.  
Fethry se puso a jugar con su comida en lo que pensaba en una forma de darle el antídoto a su primo. No esperó que Donald tomara un poco de pasta y que la llevara a su pico. Tragó con un poco de dificultad y antes de que pudiera quejarse por lo repentino de dicha acción este volvió a alimentarlo. Aquello, lejos de ser molesto resultaba agradable para Fethry. El que lo consintieran de ese modo resultaba agradable.  
Donald continuó alimentándolo y a Fethry cada vez le era más difícil recordar que debía darle un antídoto a su primo. Él no se estaba comportando de manera obsesiva por lo que existía la posibilidad de que Cupido no influyera en él. Fethry quería creerlo, aunque no entendía el motivo de ese deseo. Mentalmente se dijo que era porque se sentía bien ser consentido y su primo rara vez era afectuoso.  
—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Donald preocupado —, puedo traer el postre si es lo que quieres. Es tu postre favorito.  
—Creo que es mejor detener esto, no podemos salir como pareja.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien más? ¿Soy yo? ¿es por mi mal carácter? Puedo cambiar.  
Fethry estaba acostumbrado al mal humor de Donald, pero, aunque en esa ocasión se notaba enojado, se sentía diferente y lo asustaba. Su primo nunca había sido tan posesivo con él y menos hablado con un tono de voz tan amenazante.  
—¿Qué hay de Daisy? Ella es tu novia.  
—Eso nunca la detuvo de correr a los brazos de Gladstone. Que se queden juntos, tú eres el único que me importa.  
—Escúchate, no puedes hablar en serio.  
—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo...  
—Ambos sabemos que no funcionaría.  
Donald tomó a Fethry con fuerza y hundió sus dedos en su hombro. Fethry se quejó por lo bajo, dolía, pero ese no era el único motivo por el que estaba asustado. Ver a Donald comportarse de ese modo le causaba un mal presentimiento. Trató de huir, intento que fue frustrado por Donald cuando aumentó la fuerza en su agarre y lo besó con fuerza.  
—Daría todo para que me amaras —Le dijo Donald en cuanto el beso terminó —. Te amo tanto que incluso duele ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¿Por qué no me amas?  
—Te amo —Fethry trató de mostrar una calma que no sentía —, y tengo un regalo para ti —Le extendió el antídoto, deseando que no descubrieran sus verdaderas intenciones —, pruébalo, lo hice para ti.  
Donald tomó la botella y bebió su contenido con desesperación. El efecto fue de inmediato. Primero se mostró confundido, luego asustado y finalmente avergonzado. Fethry sabía el motivo y es que la pérdida de la memoria no era un efecto secundario del antídoto o de las flechas de Cupido.  
—Lo siento, Fethry, yo... no quería...  
—No eras tú —respondió Fethry, más calmado al ver que Donald había regresado a la normalidad.  
—¿Te hice daño? ¿Te asusté?  
—No hablemos más del tema, es lo mejor para los dos.  
Aunque Fethry se había sentido incomodo durante la cena, no podía negar que llegó a disfrutar de la velada no podía negar que se había asustado cuando el comportamiento de Donald se volvió un tanto obsesivo. Incluso había sentido el deseo de escapar. Saber que ese comportamiento era responsabilidad de Cupido era lo único que evitaba que sintiera un profundo rechazo por su primo.  
—Entiendo, pero si cambias de opinión...  
—Lo sé.  
Fethry y Donald continuaron buscando a Cupido, pero lo hicieron tomando caminos separados y comunicándose cada vez que tenían lograban dar con alguna pista. Fethry no culpaba a Donald por lo ocurrido, pero prefería mantener la distancia y esperar a que pudiera olvidar todo lo ocurrido.  
La estrategia de esperar a que pudieran dar con el responsable de lo ocurrido dejó de ser una opción, tampoco lo fue racionar las provisiones. Cada vez que uno de los dos veía a alguien que parecía haber sido flechado, recibía el antídoto. Muchas veces se equivocaron y en más de una ocasión les reclamaron por ello.  
—No quiero que nadie más pase por lo que pasó Fethry —era lo que Donald solía responder, enojado y avergonzado en partes iguales.  
—No puedes culparte por lo que pasó cuando estabas bajo la influencia de Cupido.  
Donald gruñó a modo de respuesta. Fethry le había dicho lo mismo, pero no podía dejar de creer que ambos estaban equivocados o que le decían eso para que se sintiera mejor. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones le repugnaba más.  
Cupido fue quien encontró a Fethry y cuando lo hizo no se veía nada feliz. La forma en que tocaba su arco le hacía temer que lo flechara en cualquier momento y que su ataque no lo haría enamorarse.  
—Eres tan egoísta, te ayudé a estar con tu amado y rompes el lazo entre los corazones que uno.  
—Te equivocaste...  
—Yo nunca me equivoco —lo interrumpió Cupido, se notaba bastante furioso —, y me duele tanto que niegues tu amor. Vi cómo lo ves, lo adoras. Vi la cita que tuvieron, no puedes negar que la disfrutaste.  
—Puedo hacerlo, Donald me dio miedo.  
—Porque lo rechazaste, si hubieras sido sincero, nada de esto habría pasado.  
—¿Cómo puedo aceptar a alguien que no amo?  
—Estuve siguiéndote, no me pareció que no lo amaras.  
—Nunca funcionaría.  
—Me recuerdas a Perséfone, ella cantaba pidiendo por un amor y se lo di, fleché a Hades para que la amara, pero en vez de agradecerme, se lamentaba todos los días e insistía en regresar con su madre. Al final aceptó que su lugar era con Hades, aunque por su capricho tiene que dejar su lado al comienzo de la primavera.  
—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que lo amo? —preguntó después de una larga pausa, eso era lo que más le intrigaba.  
—Vine a este mundo con la noble misión de divulgar el amor. Te vi colarte en su casa y preocuparte por él. Sé reconocer el amor cuando lo veo y el tuyo me motivo a intervenir ¿estás molesto porque fleche a otros enamorados antes de darte una ayuda con ese pato gruñón y malagradecido?  
La conversación con Cupido terminó en ese momento. Donald había llegado y aprovechó lo distraído que estaba para poder atraparlo. Aunque Fethry estaba feliz de poder terminar con esa conversación, había una parte de él que quería conocer los motivos por los que Cupido había actuado del modo en que lo hizo.  
—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —le preguntó Donald molesto.  
—No quería que Cupido huyera.  
Como ninguno de los dos había recibido lecciones sobre hechizos de teletransportación o de sellado tuvieron que conformarse con una red. Fethry no lo entendía, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, las redes de marinos a podían atrapar e inmovilizar a cualquier ser alado.  
—¡Estás cometiendo un error! —le gritó Cupido, se veía furioso, más de lo que estaba cuando intentó convencerlo de sentimientos por Donald —. ¡El mundo necesita más amor! ¡El mundo me necesita!  
—Puede que el mundo necesite más amor, pero no a ti. Lo que tú provocas es obsesión.  
Fethry y Donald llevaron a Cupido hasta la TNT para que un agente especializado en el área pudiera encargarse de enviarlo a un lugar dónde no pudiera seguir causando más problemas. Fethry notó que su primo parecía querer decirle algo, pero no lo hizo y agradeció por ello. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Cupido y en lo que Donald pudo o no haber escuchado.  
—Pasen a Cupido —les dijo el encargado de enviar a Cupido de vuelta a su mundo —, yo me encargo del resto.  
Donald le extendió la red a John Constanduck. El dios del amor intentó resistirse, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Estando en la red no había mucho que pudiera hacer y John fue rápido en conjurar el hechizo que lo mandaría a otra dimensión, una en la que no causaría más problemas.  
Kolik y Boysenberry también estaban en las lecciones, aunque en un nivel más avanzado. Cupido no era la única creatura que escapó y que provocaba caos en Duckburg. La semana anterior a la aparición de Cupido la TNT lidió con un unicornio con un apetito bastante grande por la carne humana. Durante el enfrentamiento uno de los agentes había perdido una parte de su cuerpo.  
—Hoy comienza su entrenamiento especial.  
—El director dijo que deberán comenzar su entrenamiento en conjuros cuanto antes. Yo seré su maestro.  
Aunque a Donald no parecía gustarle la idea del todo, Fethry estaba muy feliz. El curso de repostería no había sido su primera opción, pero el curso de esoterismo no estaba disponible. Aprender de alguien como Constanduck le parecía realmente emocionante, por lo que podría hacer y las misiones que podría tomar.  
—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Fethry notablemente emocionado —. ¿Podré expulsar a los tipos malos al infierno?  
—Esa es la idea —Constanduck prendió un cigarro y lo llevó a su pico. Al ver la reacción de Fethry le ofreció uno.  
—Fumar es malo para el cuerpo —se quejó Fethry. Su expresión molesta aumentó al ver que su primo lo aceptaba y que ambos se alejaron para fumar tranquilamente.  
Las lecciones iniciaron cuando Donald y Constanduck terminaron sus cigarros.  
—¿Qué saben de fantasmas?  
—He leído varios libros y páginas en internet sobre el tema —comentó Fethry orgulloso de sus conocimientos —. Y Donald y yo hemos peleado contra varios en misiones de la TNT.  
—Bien, eso me ahorrara mucho trabajo —Constanduck les lanzó un libro bastante grueso —, léanlo y memoricen todos los conjuros que les haga falta.  
—¿Cuáles?  
—Se los dejo como tarea.


	2. Incomodidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald y Fethry lidian con las consecuencias de la intervención de Cupido.

Capítulo 2: Incomodidad

Donald sabía que Fethry lo estaba evitando. En ningún momento le había pedido que se alejara o le reprochó por el incidente Cupido, pero podía notarlo. Cuando Constanduck les dio el libro de exorcismos no sugirió compartirlo ni se presentó a su casa para leerlo. Durante un mes solo lo había llamado en una ocasión y fue para pedirle el libro.  
Esto último era lo que le parecía más extraño. Fethry siempre andada intentando algo nuevo o metiéndose en problemas y casi siempre trataba de involucrarlo, algo que no había hecho en esa ocasión. No hubo invitaciones a alguna clase de la que no quería participar o visitas inesperadas.  
Debería estar feliz, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. En muchas ocasiones Donald había deseado que Fethry dejara de arrastrarlo a sus planes o que dejara de causarle problemas. Solo lo veía para las lecciones con Constanduck y eso le causaba una desagradable sensación. No podía dejar de pensar que había algo mal y culparse por lo que pasó.   
Difícilmente podía recordar lo que sucedió. Los recuerdos que tenía eran imágenes borrosas que difícilmente podía sentir como propias. En cuanto a las emociones que llegó a experimentar, era todo lo contrario. Si cerraba los ojos y trataba de evocar lo que pasó en esas horas. Podía recordar un calor abrazador en su pecho que lo consumía lentamente y que no se detuvo hasta que Fethry estuvo a su lado, podía sentir esas mariposas en el estómago que Daisy le había hecho sentir desde que era un adolescente y enojo… un enojo que era casi tan grande como el que sentía cada vez que uno de sus niños estaba en peligro y mucho mayor al que sentía cada vez que Gladstone pretendía a Daisy.  
Decidió disculparse.  
Dejó un mensaje en el teléfono de Fethry y colgó antes de que tuviera alguna oportunidad de responder. Una parte de él le decía que era su deseo de hacer lo correcto, otra que, aunque se sentía apenado, también deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran y que, por más molesto que pudiera llegar a ser Fethry, lo quería.  
Se dirigió a la cocina y se dedicó a preparar la cena. Los trillizos llegarían en cualquier momento y sabía que cuando lo hicieran, tendrían tarea por hacer y que él debería ayudarlos a terminarla para que pudieran asistir a alguna gira con los Jóvenes Castores de la que, probablemente regresarían después de varios días.  
—¡Hola, tío Donald! —saludaron los niños cuando cruzaron la puerta.  
—¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?  
—Bien —respondieron al unísono.  
—¿Seguros? ¿No hay nada que deban notificarme?  
—No —respondieron y en sus rostros tenían la misma expresión que solían tener cada vez que se metían en problemas.  
—¿Cuándo debo presentarme en la escuela?  
—No nos descubrieron —se quejó Huey, ganándose una mirada molesta de sus hermanos —, porque no hicimos nada malo —agregó de una manera para nada convincente.  
—Niños —le dijo con un tono severo de voz —, díganme lo que hicieron, no me voy a enojar.  
Los cuatro sabían que era mentira. Donald siempre se enojaba y más cuando hacían alguna travesura. En esas ocasiones solía castigarlos con la televisión o los videojuegos. A veces incluso amenazaba con las excursiones de los Jóvenes Castores, pero siempre cambiaba de opinión al final y es que el mayor de los patos estaba muy contento con lo que sus sobrinos aprendieron desde que comenzaron a formar parte de dicha organización.  
—Vimos algo extraño —comentó Louie —. La maestra de ciencias y el profesor de educación física se estaban besando.  
—¿Y eso es extraño porqué…?  
—Ambos están casados… con otras personas —comentó Dewey inseguro.  
—Y ninguno nos dio clases.  
—¿Los ojos tenían un color diferente?  
—Sí ¿por qué preguntas?  
—Por nada. Son cosas de adultos que no debería importarles. Están mal y no deben ser imitadas. Microbios, ayúdenme a servir la mesa.  
Donald mentalmente se dijo que los buscaría y les aplicaría el antídoto. Ingenuamente había creído que, con Cupido en el infierno, todos los problemas desaparecerían. Pero ver la forma en que Fethry trataba de alejarse y que quedaban personas infectadas le hacían ver lo equivocado que estaba.  
Llamó a su primo para hacerle saber de sus sospechas, todo lo que obtuvo fue una grabación. Le dejó un mensaje consciente de que Fethry estaba en casa y deseando que pudiera devolverle la llamada. Pese a lo mucho que había deseado que su primo le diera su espacio, no le gustaba y quería que se terminara cuanto antes.  
Donald se reunió con los infectados cuando fue a dejar a los patitos a la escuela. Primero habló con la profesora de ciencias, con la excusa de que se preocupaba por los niños. Cuando la vio le resultó más que evidente que ocultaba algo y es que no era normal que lo primero que hiciera al verlo fuera preguntar si los niños le habían dicho algo extraño.  
—No ¿hay algo de lo que debería preocuparme?  
—Solo quería saber qué lo trae por aquí.  
—Los trillizos, revisé sus cuadernos y los encontré algo vacíos.  
—Estos días tomé una incapacidad por una enfermedad —la profesora comenzó a buscar en su cajón, a Donald casi le pareció graciosa su elección de palabras, como víctima de Cupido la palabra enfermedad le parecía muy apropiada —. Por aquí debo tener un comprobante.  
Donald aprovechó el descuido de la profesora para rociarla con el antídoto. Notó como sus ojos cambiaban y se apresuró en marcharse. No era solo el que temiera que pudiera sospechar algo, sino que tenía otra persona con la que tratar en ese momento.  
—Descuide, solo quería verificar que los niños no volvieran a escaparse y lamento no quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo compromisos por atender.  
Con el profesor de educación física no tuvo que inventar una excusa. Lo encontró frente a la oficina de la profesora de ciencias, notablemente molesto. Por la forma en que apretaba sus puños Donald sospechaba que lo golpeara en cualquier momento así que se apresuró en lanzarle el antídoto. Se marchó de inmediato, no tenía ningún deseo de participar en una pelea, especialmente si era en la escuela de sus sobrinos. Recibir una llamada de Solomon Hecks hizo que su prisa aumentara. Lo primero que pensó fue que había pasado algo que hacía necesaria la intervención de Duck Avenger, idea que descartó cuando este le dijo que debía recoger un pedido para la torre Ducklair, un cargamento de productos de limpieza.  
Cuando Donald regresó a la casa, los niños le dijeron que Fethry había pasado por un libro. Los trillizos no mencionaron el título de este o la TNT, pero Donald no lo necesitaba para saber de cuál se trataba. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena mientras que los niños se encargaban de hacer la tarea.  
Practicar los conjuros en la casa no fue una buena idea. Creyó que al tratarse de un exorcismo no pasaría nada, menos si no contaba con los materiales para realizar el ritual, pero no fue así. Un unicornio andaba cerca de su casa y lo escuchó en el momento en que practicaba el exorcismo. Daisy en más de una ocasión le había dicho que sus problemas de dicción le harían pasar un mal momento, pero Donald estaba seguro de que ella nunca creyó que terminaría invocando un unicornio.  
“Qué raro”, pensó Donald, “se supone que los unicornios se sienten atraídos por vírgenes y yo no lo soy”. El rumbo de los pensamientos de Donald cambió cuando vio al unicornio subir las escaleras y recordó a los patitos que dormían en su habitación. Le lanzó la lámpara que tenía cerca provocando el enojo del unicornio y una vez que tuvo su atención, corrió en dirección a su habitación.  
Normalmente solía mantener sus identidades separadas, pero como se trataba de una emergencia, decidió hacer una excepción. No tenía sus armas de la TNT cerca y por la sangre que brotaba de los afilados colmillos del unicornio podía imaginar lo que haría en cuanto tuviera a sus patitos cerca.  
Se adentró a su armario y se apresuró en buscar su escudo. El unicornio lo siguió y causó varios desastres en el lugar. Destruyó la puerta y varios de sus trajes quedaron hechos trizas. Antes de que pudiera atraparlo, Donald pudo capturarlo con el rayo paralizados de su X-Transformer.  
Cuando salió del armario, lo cubrió con una manta, de momento era todo lo que podía hacer. Llamó a la TNT y les notificó que llevaría un unicornio. Durante varios minutos se debatió sobre si ir como Duck Avenger o como el Agente Donald. Al final se decidió por la última opción. Como el mejor amigo oficial del Duck Avenger podría justificar el escudo diciendo que se lo había prestado y eso sería más creíble que admitir haberle hablado de la TNT, como Duck Avenger ni siquiera debería saber de la existencia de la TNT.  
Kolik lo recibió. A su lado estaba Constanduck quien, casi de inmediato deshizo la ilusión sobre el unicornio. Donald estuvo cerca de desmayarse. Lo que antes era un hermoso caballo había dejado de serlo. Solo quedaban los huesos con muy poco músculo, sus ojos parecían arden en llamas y gran parte de su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de sangre que no le pertenecía.  
Donald estaba seguro de que esa creatura lo perseguiría en sus pesadillas, incluso después de ver a Constanduck enviarlo al infierno.  
—¿Cómo lo atrapaste?  
—Duck Avenger lo hizo. No le hablé de la TNT, pero sí que sabía de un lugar en el que podrían tratar con él.  
—¿Y te creyó? —insistió Kolik —. ¿Sin hacer preguntas?  
—Somos mejores amigos, es normal que confíe en mí.  
—Por ahora lo dejaremos pasar. Es una clara violación al protocolo, pero supongo que tratándose de Duck Avenger puedo hacer una excepción. Es extraño que lo localizaras, esta clase de creaturas por lo general deben ser invocadas o atraídas con una carnada, preferiblemente un virgen.  
Donald calló. Aunque sospechaba que el unicornio fue atraído por sus sobrinos, sospechaba que había tenido que ver su práctica de exorcismo. Pronunció algunas palabras mal y terminando invocando a una peligrosa criatura. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, era consciente de que no muchos le entendían y podía lidiar con ello, pero no que eso le hiciera invocar al tipo de creaturas equivocadas y peor aún, abrir un portal al infierno que no pudiera controlar.  
—Por ahora me interesa que continúe con su aprendizaje de magia. Si estas apariciones continúan, me temo que la TNT no podrá continuar en el anonimato. Dígale al agente Fethry que mañana deberán continuar sus lecciones con Constanduck.  
En cuanto Donald llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue intentar llamar a Fethry. Después de varios intentos tuvo que resignarse a que su primo no contestaría. Colgó, más culpable que molesto y le dejó un mensaje avisándole de los deseos de Kolik. Si bien Fethry podía llegar a desesperarlo una parte de él sabía que lo quería en su vida.  
Luego se fue a dormir. Los trillizos seguían dormidos y agradeció por ello. Habría odiado que el unicornio les hiciera pasar un mal rato o que le hicieran preguntas que no podría ni quería responder.  
Sus planes de dormir hasta tarde se vieron frustrados por el sonido de la puerta. Sus sobrinos se habían ido a un paseo junto a sus amigos por lo que no le quedó más opción que abrir él. Ver a Dasiy lo confundió, especialmente cuando su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de enojo. Trató de pensar en el motivo de su molestia, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era que se había enterado de sus intentos por conquistar a Fethry.  
—Puedo explicarlo.  
—¿Qué puedes explicar? ¿Qué excusa tienes para olvidarte de nuestra cita?  
—Estaba buscando un regalo para ti y perdí la noción del tiempo.  
—¿En serio? ¿Qué es?  
—No puedo decírtelo, arruinaría la sorpresa —respondió Donald un tanto nervioso, era la excusa que solía usar cada vez que ella se enojaba.  
—¿Son zapatos? ¿joyas? ¿qué es?  
—Es algo que no te esperas. Espera a que me cambie e iremos a nuestra cita.  
—¿Vas por mi regalo?  
—Lo compré en línea y el envío se retrasó. No me dijeron el motivo del retraso, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con el inventario ¿Notaste cómo parecen haber más enamorados de lo usual?  
—Ahora que lo mencionas, he visto varias cosas extrañas últimamente. Ayer creí estar en medio de un festival de besos por todas las parejas a las que vi besándose.  
Pese a que Donald estaba seguro de que Daisy había presenciado los efectos de Cupido, no sabía si ella había estado en el mismo lugar que él. Tener que tratar con más víctimas de Cupido no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de que ella pudiera haberlo visto intentando conquistar a Fethry. Intentó tranquilizarse diciéndose que de ser así ella habría intentado matarlo y que le hubiera reclamado.  
—Voy a cambiarme y en seguida regreso.  
Mentalmente se reprochó por haber usado una excusa tan mala y trató de apresurarse en estar listo pues no quería darle más motivos para que se enojara o tiempo para que pensara en lo que pudo haber visto.  
Cuando estaba encendiendo el carro recordó un detalle en el que no había pensado y era que había olvidado el lugar en el que tendrían la cita. Sabía que preguntarle a Daisy no era una opción. La última vez se había enojado con él por quedarse dormido en el cine y no le extrañaría que cancelara su cita si se daba cuenta de su desliz.  
—¿Qué te parece un cambio de planes? —le preguntó en un intento por parecer casual —, escuché que abrieron una heladería y pensé que te gustaría probar una de las bolas de nieve que venden.  
—Tal vez después, recuerda que hice una reservación en la Casa de la Fortuna para nosotros dos y es difícil conseguir una reservación en ese sitio.  
—Lo sé, solo era una inocente sugerencia.  
La expresión en el rostro de Daisy dejaba en claro que ella no le creía y es que lo conocía bien. En ocasiones Donald temía que ella lo conociera tanto que pudiera descubrir sus otras identidades secretas, algo que no había pasado, en especial con Duck Avenger. Para Daisy y muchos de sus conocidos era imposible asociar a Donald Duck con el superhéroe enmascarado.  
Donald sintió que su billetera sufría al ver el restaurante en el que Daisy había hecho una reservación. Se trataba de un sitio bastante elegante y que iba de acorde a los gustos de su novia. Mentalmente se dijo que no podía quejarse pues, aunque fue bajo los efectos de Cupido, él le había sido infiel con Fethry poco antes, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.  
—¿Algo que quieras contarme?  
—Quisiera, pero no puedo. Estoy detrás de un asunto bastante importante y que podría hacerme ganar un Pulitzer.  
Donald sabía lo apasionada que podía llegar a ser Daisy en cuanto al periodismo. Ellos habían sido compañeros durante un tiempo en el periódico de Scrooge McDuck y la había pasar por toda clase de peligros y adversidades para tener una noticia, incluso con el salario tan bajo que Scrooge McDuck les pagaba. Daisy fue la única en seguir trabajando después de que su tío vendiera el periódico y se había hecho de cierta reputación.   
—Suena interesante. Me avisas cuando lo publiques, quiero ser el primero en comprar el periódico e incluso lo voy a enmarcar.  
—Es muy tierno de tu parte.  
La mirada de Daisy se posó sobre el menú y Donald decidió imitarla.


	3. Dejar atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fethry tiene un momento de reflexión y una nueva misión en compañía de Donald. Poco a poco las cosas vuelven a la normalidad.

Capítulo 3: Dejar atrás

Fethry no odiaba a Donald y sabía que nunca podría llegar a hacerlo, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera incómodo a su lado. Él siempre le había inspirado seguridad y siempre había sido el más protector del grupo, sin embargo en esa ocasión le mostró una faceta que no conocía y simplemente le aterraba.  
"Pero no era él", se dijo Fethry, "era la magia de Cupido que lo estaba afectando". Pensar en ello le hizo recordar las palabras de Cupido. No podía negar que disfrutaba de la compañía de Donald, él siempre había sido su favorito y su compañero en muchas locuras, habían tenido tantas misiones para la TNT y para Scrooge McDuck, se habían salvado la vida mutuamente e incluso confiado en el otro.  
Recordar esos momentos hicieron que la incomodidad de Fethry disminuyera un poco y se dijera que era absurdo que le diera tanta importancia a un mal recuerdo. Buscó un álbum de fotografías convencido de que eso lo ayudaría a volver a los antiguos tiempos, a recordar quién era el verdadero Donald y lo importante que era en su vida.  
Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vio la primera fotografía. En ella él todavía conservaba sus plumas amarillas de bebé y usaba pañales, Donald llevaba varias vendas y estaba sucio. No recordaba lo que pasó, pero sí lo que su abuela le había contado. En esa ocasión ella le había pedido que lo cuidara y él se había entretenido jugando con una lata, hasta que Donald se la quitó. Las heridas de su primo fueron provocadas por una pelea que tuvo con una cabra cuando intentó recuperar el peluche favorito de Fethry.  
Continuó pasando las fotografías. Encontró una de las pocas en las que se veían todos los primos. Abner se encontraba en el fondo, tratando de desaparecer, Gladstone y Donald peleaban por el lugar del centro, Kildare y él se habían distraído, no algo que no podía recordar, Gus estaba roncando y Della, ella era la única normal del grupo, solo estaba allí, sonriendo tímidamente.  
Esa fotografía le provocó un sentimiento de nostalgia. Abner se había ido a vivir al bosque junto a su tío, ambos eran leñadores y estaban bien. Fethry solía escribirle a su hermano, aunque no obtenía respuestas tan seguido como le hubiera gustado. Kildare estuvo internado en un psiquiatra por muchos años, había salido recientemente y comenzó a trabajar en el periódico del tío Gideon. Della había desaparecido hacía tantos años, en un cohete. Se suponía que su viaje solo duraría un fin de semana, pero nunca regresó. Lo que en su momento había sido un hecho histórico rápidamente fue olvidado por la prensa, al menos así fue hasta que se tuvieron noticias de ella. Su prima seguía en el espacio, viajando a la velocidad de la luz y creyendo que solo habían pasado minutos desde su partida. Gladstone seguía viviendo en Duckburg, pero viajaba con mucha frecuencia. Por lo general estaba en lugares dónde la suerte era puesta a prueba o en algún crucero que se hubiera ganado o al que hubiese sido invitado. Gus vivía en las afueras de Duckburg, en la granja de la abuela, él solía estar trabajando, comiendo o durmiendo por lo que era poco usual que se involucrara en sus planes.  
Fethry los extrañaba tanto.  
Donald había sido la única constante en su vida y quien lo había acompañado en muchas locuras, incluso con otros nombres. El Agente Donald era su compañero en la TNT y el Agente Qu-Qu-7 en la MIA (McDuck Inteligence Agency). Gracias a su primo había sabido cómo lidiar con tantos alteregos sin olvidarse de quién era o revelarse a sí mismo.  
En otra fotografía aparecía en compañía de Donald y de Gladstone. En esa ocasión ambos se habían detenido al lado de una estatua de oro que tenía la forma de una rana sosteniendo una cuchara. Ninguno sabía que significaba, pero eso no impidió que quisieran tomarse dicha fotografía. En esa ocasión los tres se encontraban en medio de su viaje de primos anual, una de las actividades que más disfrutaba. Fethry no recordaba cuándo había empezado esa tradición, tampoco de quién había sido o muchas de las reglas que tenían, tampoco se esforzaba por ello, solo pensaba en lo agradable que era estar en compañía de sus primos y lo poco usual que era verlos sin pelear.  
Una llamada telefónica lo hizo sobresaltarse, más cuando notó que tenía tres llamadas pérdidas de la TNT. El que no le preguntaran por Donald lo hizo sentirse inquieto. En la TNT solían asumir que estaban juntos y, aunque no siempre era cierto,solían reunirse rápidamente y presentarse en las oficinas.  
Cuando vio a Donald sentado al lado del director se sintió un tanto incómodo, pero no tanto como lo había estado en el pasado y se sintió feliz por eso. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran antes, hacer misiones con Donald y arrastrarlo a su nuevo pasatiempo. Donald era tan manipulable y esa era una cualidad que le gustaba de él.  
Saludó a sus compañeros y tomó asiento. Una misión bien pagada, como diría Donald, sonaba bien para él.  
—El agente Donald me ha contado que han tenido ciertos problemas y que deberían ser asignados con...  
—No es necesario —lo interrumpió Fethry, sabía que estaba siendo grosero, pero no le importaba. Donald podía ser el pato más gruñón que conocía, pero también el único que parecía poder soportar todas sus excentricidades —. Solo necesitamos hablar por un momento —Fethry arrastró a su primo antes de que este siquiera pudiera hacer el intento por oponerse.  
—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Donald, se veía molesto, pero no demasiado así que Fethry lo tomó como una buena señal.  
—Eso estaba por preguntarte ¿acaso olvidaste lo que pasó cuando cambiamos de compañero?  
—No es eso, es que te ves tan incómodo y lo ent...  
—No fue tu culpa —Fethry no creía que tuviera sentido negar la forma en que se sentía —, Cupido ya no está y tú eres el de siempre, no podemos dejar que una tontería como esa arruine nuestra amistad.  
Donald sonrió culpable.  
—Hazlo por mí y si sientes que las cosas no funcionan, yo pediré el cambio de compañero —insistió, el cambio en la expresión de Donald le hizo saber que había logrado convencerlo.  
Ambos regresaron a la oficina del director. Fethry creyó que se molestaría al escuchar del cambio de planes, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario. El director sonrió y les entregó un folder que contenía la información sobre la próxima misión.  
—Últimamente han ocurrido una serie de eventos extraños en el orfanato de Duckburg —les dijo el director —. Juguetes que desaparecen, niños que aparecen con traumas o que terminan sobre el techo sin ninguna explicación, monjas que son colgadas de los tobillos por una fuerza invisible y niñas a las que les tiran las trencitas. Ustedes tendrán que ir como un dúo de investigadores paranormales y descubrir lo que pasa antes de que la situación se salgado control.  
Ambos asintieron y se marcharon de inmediato.  
—Puedes guardar tu patineta en el maletero —le dijo Donald.  
Fethry obedeció de inmediato. El carro de Donald no era el más cómodo, pero sí su favorito. Al igual que Donald había estado presente en muchos momentos importantes de su vida y le había ayudado a llegaras destino en más ocasiones de las que podía recordar.  
Se demoraron dos horas en llegar al orfanato. Hubieran llegado antes de no ser porque tuvieron que hacer dos paradas, una para llenar el tanque de gasolina y otra para cambiar una llanta que se había desinflado. Donald aprovechó esas dos ocasiones para explicarle la historia que contarían.  
—Somos dos investigadores paranormales que viajan por el mundo en busca de misterios que resolver. No trabajamos para nadie y hacemos esto solo por diversión.  
—¿Cómo lo haces?  
—¿Hacer qué?  
—Manejar tantas identidades, nunca te he visto confundirte con ninguna.  
—Es solo cuestión de concentrarse. No te preocupes, no lo haces mal.  
La monja encargada del orfanato se mostró bastante feliz al saber del motivo de su visita, tanto que no hizo ningún tipo de preguntas.  
—Siéntanse cómo en su casa y si necesitan algo no duden en decirnos.  
—Es usted muy amable —le dijo Fethry sonriente —, y no se preocupe, pronto descubriremos qué está pasando.  
—Eso espero, si esto sigue así tendremos que cerrar y este es el único lugar para esos pequeñitos —la monja realmente se veía angustiada —, yo no sé si... —la monja no pudo seguir hablando pues su llanto se lo impedía.  
Donald y Fethry se dedicaron a estudiar el lugar poco después de despedirse de la monja Rachel. No encontraron nada inusual pese a que buscaron incluso debajo de las rocas, literalmente.  
Los dormitorios no se parecían nada a los que Fethry había visto en las películas. Si bien era cierto que eran compartidos también lo era que no habían más de tres camas por habitación y que estas eran espaciosas. Tenían un armario considerablemente grande y espacio para cualquier cosa que pudieran ocupar.  
El comedor era espacioso y para nada sombrío. En las paredes habían muchos dibujos, la mayoría sobre medidas de higiene y lo que se debía hacer en el comedor. Fethry incluso se río con más de uno. Las paredes estaban pintadas con colores alegres y la cocina se veía aseada.  
Las aulas eran bastante lindas y personalizadas. Tenían fotografías de los más pequeños junto a la fecha en que cumplían años. También habían muchos dibujos, todos ellos hechos por los estudiantes.  
—¿Estás seguro de que estamos en el lugar correcto? —preguntó Fethry.  
—La hermana Rachel lo confirmó —comentó Donald pensativo —. Tal vez no estamos buscando bien.  
Los más pequeños se encontraban jugando en el parquecito infantil, acompañados de las monjas y los mayores jugaban fútbol en la plaza. Los equipos eran mixtos, o eso creía Fethry, no tenia forma de distinguirlos. Decidieron interrogarlos después. No querían que se sintieran presionados y parecían estar ocupados.  
Fethry pensó que la granja era de lo más linda. Los niños que no estaban jugando cuidaban de los cultivos y, aunque se veían cansados, ninguno parecía estar allí en contra de su voluntad. Ellos habían llegado sin avisar por lo que era poco probable que todo estuviera arreglado para generar esa impresión.  
La primera manifestación de un fenómeno paranormal ocurrió poco después. Uno de los niños terminó colgando en el hasta de la bandera mientras que una niña retiraba los restos de suciedad de sus lentes.  
—Encárgate de la niña —le dijo Donald —, yo me encargaré del niño.  
Fethry no tuvo que buscar una toalla, una monja, Chloe, se encargó de darle una junto a un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Solo necesitaron de unas banditas y alcohol para tratar sus palmas y rodillas raspadas.  
Donald trepó sobre la bandera y se demoró varios minutos en bajar. El niño estaba demasiado asustado y parecía tener problemas para confiar en los desconocidos.  
—Te prometo que todo estará bien —le dijo Donald con una sonrisa gentil —, juntos bajaremos de aquí.  
El niño dudó unos instantes antes de aceptar la mano de Donald. Fethry vio a su primo rodearlo entre sus brazos y saltar desde la punta de la bandera. Todos los niños, con excepción de la niña cubierta de lodo, aplaudieron ante esa hazaña.  
—Felicidades, campeón —le dijo Donald a un pequeño que estaba muy sorprendido.  
La reacción del niño fue algo que ni Fethry ni Donald se esperaban. Infló sus mejillas y su rostro enrojeció al notar todas las miradas sobre él.  
—No necesitaba ayuda —gritó antes de salir corriendo.  
Fethry creyó que Donald iría tras de él, pero lo vio acercarse a uno de los niños que había estado observando todo.  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.  
—Tom —respondió con firmeza. Fethry sospechó que solía hacer lo mismo cada vez que llegaba una pareja al orfanato.  
—Yo soy Donald —se presentó —. ¿Podrías decirme que ha pasado?  
Tom movió la cabeza muchas veces a modo de negación.  
—Estábamos jugando bola cuando María dijo que quería jugar. Marco no la dejó y la empujó para que no estuviera cerca, luego él salió volando muy, muy alto y terminó como bandera.  
—¿Es la primera vez que pasa algo así?  
—No, María es muy mala y suele molestarnos.  
—Sí —dijo una niña que estaba cerca —, yo quise ser su amiga y le presté mi muñeca, ella quiso déjarsela y como no la dejé, la hizo hacer boom.  
—Pasan cosas malas cuando está cerca —comentó otro niño, parecía entre molesto y asustado —. Deberían llevarla a una casa de locos.  
Fethry pensó en Kildare, él había estado internado muchos años, pero nunca lastimaría a alguien, al menos no intencionalmente. Mentalmente se preguntó si ese era el mismo caso de María.  
Poco a poco los niños fueron contando más anécdotas. Él y Donald conocían la mayoría, pero hasta ese momento ninguno había sabido el papel que María tenía en esas historias y es que ella siempre estaba involucrada, directa o indirectamente.


	4. La bruja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald y Fethry tienen sus hipótesis acerca de lo que sucede en el orfanato.

Capítulo 4: La bruja  
—¿Crees que la niña sea una bruja? —preguntó Fethry.  
Donald negó.  
—Pero todos dicen que ella siempre está cuando pasa algo malo.  
—Podría ser mala suerte.  
—Dicen que le pasan cosas malas a los que le hacen cosas malas.  
Donald calló. Había visto lo que le pasó a Tom, había visto el miedo en los otros niños, pero seguía sin creer que María pudiera ser la culpable. Había visto el miedo y la tristeza en su rostro, pero nada que pudiera delatar que disfrutaba del sufrimiento de ese niño.   
—Hablaré con ella.  
—¿Crees que admitiría si es una bruja?  
—No, pero creo que tiene derecho a defenderse.  
—¿Necesitas compañía? —se ofreció Fethry, estaba preocupado.   
Donald negó.   
—No, pero podrías revisar el libro que Constanduck nos dio y ver si algo coincide.  
—¡Entendido, Donald! —Fethry se mostró emocionado —, estoy seguro de que tendré una respuesta antes de que regreses.   
Encontrar a María no fue sencillo. Ella no se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Tamara y Olga, o en la biblioteca, tampoco estaba en el jardín y eso le preocupaba.  
El sonido de unas voces le hizo saber que estaba en buen camino. Pudo reconocer la voz de María, pero no de quien la acompañaba. Encontrarla sola hizo que se sintiera un tanto confundido, más por la reacción de la niña. Su experiencia como agente y padre de tres patitos inquietos le habían enseñado a reconocer cuando un niño ocultaba algo.  
—Hola —la saludó —. ¿puedo sentarme contigo?  
María lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de retirar la mirada. Donald lo tomó como una señal para continuar y se sentó a su lado.  
—Es una linda pulsera.  
La niña le dedicó una mirada incrédula que le recordó a sus sobrinos. Los trillizos solían encerrarse en un fuerte de almohadas cada vez que se encontraban tristes y presionarlos solo los hacía sentirse peor, situación que siempre terminaba con ellos diciéndose palabras hirientes.  
—Los colores son bonitos, pero los nudos más. Me gustaría aprender cómo hacerla.  
Donald sabía que María había dicho algo, pero no sabía qué. No logró escuchar lo que decía y eso lo hacía sentir horrible. Se dijo que si quería lograr que confiara en él ese no era el método.   
—Si quieres puedo enseñarte —María volvió a hablar, pero en esa ocasión su voz resultaba más entendible.  
—Me gustaría y mucho.  
Ambos se dedicaron a hacer brazaletes durante horas, o al menos lo intentaron. Donald terminó enredado de formas que parecían imposibles e incluso terminó colgando del techo por unos segundos antes de que la cuerda terminará de ceder y aterrizara sobre su cabeza.  
El agente paranormal estaba teniendo uno de sus estallidos de ira cuando escuchó las risas de la niña. Su camisa estaba sucia y tenía varios raspones, pero sentía que nada de eso importaba si la niña estaba feliz.  
María bostezó y Donald supo que era el momento de acompañarla a su dormitorio.  
—No quiero ir —se quejó María, el terror que sentía era mayor al sueño que sentía.   
—¿Por qué?   
—Tamara y Olga me odian —María se tapó la boca en cuanto terminó de hablar.  
—Entonces puedes dormir con Fethry y conmigo.  
María se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, pero no se opuso. Acompañó al pato hasta su dormitorio y se durmió de inmediato en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.   
—¿Dónde dormirás? —le preguntó Fethry.   
Donald señaló uno de los muebles. Era pequeño y no parecía muy cómodo, pero no le molestaba demasiado. Donald había dormido en lugares más incómodos y sabía que no tendría muchos problemas mientras que su primo no roncara.  
—Podemos dormir juntos —sugirió Fethry.   
—Descuida, estaré bien —Donald estaba sorprendido por la propuesta de Fethry, pero creía que lo mejor era rechazarla, era muy pronto para que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que solían ser.  
Su mirada se posó sobre la niña. La pequeña colibrí no le parecía el monstruo que los otros niños describían, pero sí una frágil muñequita que necesitaba de cariño. Una idea pasó por su mente y la descartó con igual o mayor velocidad. Estaba ahogado en deudas, tenía tres niños y un salario no muy bueno, Donald dudaba que fuera el pato adecuado para darle el hogar que ella merecía.   
—¿Seguro? porque el piso parece incómodo.   
Donald negó. El piso no le parecía tan malo y no quería que Fethry se sintiera incómodo. Había dormido en peores lugares y estaba convencido de que no tendría problemas para descansar. No tardó en descubrir lo equivocado que estaba. Fethry roncaba y mucho.  
Donald se acercó a su primo y comenzó a sacudirlo.  
—Fethry, Fethry...  
Fethry cubrió su cabeza con la almohada y le dio la espalda. Donald lo sacudió con más fuerza y poco le faltó para tirarlo de la cama.  
—Fethry —volvió a llamarlo, nuevamente no obtuvo el resultado que buscaba.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó María.   
Donald se reclamó por ello. Quería preguntarle a Fethry lo que había descubierto y hacer que dejara de roncar, no despertar a la pequeña niña.  
—Ronca demasiado ¿no te molesta?  
—Estoy acostumbrada a los ronquidos de Olga.


	5. El deseo de tu corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es lo que más anhela tu corazón? Todo lo que quería era un hogar, pero su deseo se convertirá en una pesadilla.

Capítulo 5: El deseo de tu corazón   
—¡Donald, Fethry! —la hermana Rachel estaba alarmada —. ¿Han visto a María? Sus compañeras de cuarto no la han visto desde la cena de ayer.  
—Ella durmió con nosotros.  
Donald se preocupó en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Fethry. No habían hecho nada malo, pero temía que lo malinterpretaran.  
—Me alegra escuchar eso, María es una buena niña, pero necesita tanto de cariño. Ustedes parecen ser una buena pareja y se nota que ella los quiere. Tal vez no me crean, pero ella no suele abrirse con facilidad y menos con extraños.   
Donald le dedicó una mirada a María. Ella se encontraba dormida sobre la cama que le habían asignado a Donald. Se veía tan tranquila e incluso sonreía.  
—Me gustaría saber más sobre ella.  
Rachel dudó por unos segundos.  
—Su historia es muy triste. Ella nació durante una dictadura. Fueron muchos los que murieron durante ese gobierno y muchos los que intentaron escapar, pero pocos los que lo lograron. No sé quién sea su madre, solo sabemos que ella intentó escapar y que decidió sacrificarse para que su hija creciera en un lugar alejado de toda esa violencia.   
Fethry estaba llorando. A Donald no le extrañó, sabía lo empático que podía llegar a ser su primo, en especial porque esa historia lo había conmovido. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba, él había escuchado de esa dictadura y de los inmigrantes que buscaron asilo en Calisota, también sabía de las opiniones contrarias que había causado esa decisión e incluso se había involucrado. Ocho años atrás había sido parte del ejército que fue enviado para derrocar al dictador.   
—Pobre, niña.  
—Tratamos de que nada le falte, pero sería muy feliz si una amorosa pareja le diera un hogar.  
—Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarla —comentó Fethry y su tristeza era auténtica.   
Ninguno le dijo a Rachel que no eran pareja y es que ninguno de los dos había captado las indirectas de la monja.   
—Ustedes también deberían presentarse al desayuno.  
Rachel les mostró una hoja que contenía el horario del que hablaba. Donald y Fethry se sintieron un tanto alarmados al ver la hora del desayuno y es que, ambos coincidían en que era demasiado temprano.  
Fue en ese momento que María despertó. Ella se mostró un tanto avergonzada en cuanto vio a la hermana Rachel.  
—Descuida —le dijo la monja —, ve a tomar un baño y date prisa en reunirte con los demás —luego se dirigió a Donald y a Fethry —. Lo mismo va para ustedes, siganme y les mostraré los baños.  
Fethry fue el primero en bañarse. Hizo que Donald se distrajera por un rato, el tiempo suficiente para entrar en el baño sin que su primo se enterara, algo que lo hizo enojar y mucho.  
—¡Date prisa! —le regañó.  
No obtuvo respuesta.  
Fethry se demoró en salir del baño. Donald sabía que no lo hacía por molestarlo, eso era algo que esperaría de Gladstone, pero eso no ayudaba a que su humor mejorara.   
Cuando salió del baño, Fethry y María estaban conversando. Ambos se veían bastante entretenidos y cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran familiares o amigos de muchos años. No era algo que le extrañara, sabía lo excéntrico que podía llegar a ser su primo, pero también lo noble que podía ser.  
Los problemas comenzaron poco después. María estaba tendiendo la ropa cuando se enteró que alguien había cambiado la mayor parte de las prensas por gusanos y por otras cosas cuyo origen prefería seguir ignorando.  
El cielo se nubló y no tardó en llover. Todos los niños tuvieron que dejar de lados sus deberes para correr en la casa. Fue en ese momento que Donald descubrió al responsable de la broma. Su sonrisa y la cubeta a su lado lo delataban.  
—Ve con María —le dijo a Fethry —, hay algo que quiero resolver.  
Donald se reunió con el niño al que había visto poco antes. Marco ni siquiera se esforzó por parecer inocente.   
—Tenía que hacerlo —respondió a la defensiva —, ella me colgó.  
—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?  
—Porque es una bruja ¿qué otra explicación podría haber?  
Donald no creía que María fuera una bruja. No había visto en ella nada que delatara que disfrutaba con lo que pasaba, pero sí tristeza. Sabía que el cambio en el tiempo había sido provocado por algo sobrenatural, pero María, al igual que los demás, se veía sorprendida. "Debe tratarse de algo externo", pensó.   
—Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar —Donald le dedicó una mirada severa —, pero incluso si lo fuera eso no justifica que seas malo con ella.  
Marco le dio la espalda. Se notaba molesto.  
—Te estoy hablando —le regañó.  
—Y yo te estoy ignorando —respondió Marco con tono burlón —, no tengo por qué hacerte caso.  
Donald lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras.  
—Vas a disculparte con María.   
—¿Por qué debería? —se quejó Marco.  
—Porque hiciste algo mal y sí, María se disculpará contigo si llego a descubrir que fue ella quien ha hecho todas las cosas malas que han pasado últimamente.   
Marco no se disculpó. Logró escapar poco antes de que llegaran al lugar donde María se encontraba.  
Ver a la pequeña colibrí hizo que las sospechas de Donald aumentaran. Ella se veía feliz y se notaba que disfrutaba del hecho de que Fethry estuviera trenzando su cabello, sin embargo seguía lloviendo y el tiempo empeoraba a cada rato.  
La tormenta no se detuvo hasta que Marco fue castigado. Esto último hizo que las sospechas sobre María incrementaran. Ningún niño fue grosero con ella, pero tampoco fue amable y eso le dolía a la pequeña.  
Donald pasó horas en la biblioteca, estudiando la historia del lugar y del terreno. Había esperado encontrar algún incidente o planos de un cementerio, pero no había nada. Consultó en internet y tampoco había información. La falta de avances hizo que nuevamente rompiera una de sus propias reglas y llamó a Uno. Sabía que su amigo podría decirle si había algo anormal en el orfanato o si llegaron a darse rumores de la zona.  
—María fue adoptada en una ocasión —le dijo Uno —, por un matrimonio en apariencia amable. Ellos solían ser muy severos con sus castigos e incluso llegaron a encadenarla. Un día solo desaparecieron y desde entonces se han reportado varios incidentes extraños a su alrededor.   
—Extraño. Uno ¿sabes de alguna creatura que pueda encariñarse con un humano y causar todo tipo de anomalías a su alrededor.   
Uno se demoró unos pocos segundos en responder.  
—He hecho una búsqueda exhaustiva, principalmente en los archivos de la TNT y tengo mucho que reportar. Los ángeles son protectores, pero nunca lastiman a nadie, los demonios también lo hacen, a cambio de algo, pero suelen ser más violentos y solo actúan una vez, también están los fantasmas y las hadas madrinas, si este fuera el caso yo me preocuparía.   
—¿Por qué? Las hadas madrinas son dulces.  
—Leí archivos en los que decían que su alma se conecta a la de los humanos así que podrás imaginar el resto.  
—Hablaré con Fethry, el libro de Constanduck podría ayudarnos a invocar a la creatura que quiere proteger a María. Gracias, Uno.   
—De nada, Vieja Capa.


	6. La decisión de Donald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es un sacrificio, Donald está seguro de lo que hace.

Capítulo 6: La decisión de Donald  
Fethry realizó un ritual y tuvo éxito. Apareció un hada madrina y todo parecía sencillo. Sin embargo no lo era y sin saberlo se estaban enfrentando al peor de los escenarios.  
—María está sufriendo —le dijo Fethry y esperaba que eso bastara para convencerla.  
Al hada madrina no parecía importarle.  
—Sé que es lo mejor para María.   
—Sus compañeros le temen —comentó Donald —. ¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor para ella?  
—¿Creen que pueden engañarme? —les dijo el hada madrina furiosa —. Ustedes están aquí para enviarme al infierno, pero no lo harán, a menos que también envíen a María al otro mundo y no creo que quieran eso.  
Donald y Fethry callaron porque sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Su alma estaba atada a la de María y ese lazo únicamente podía ser roto por la niña.  
—Yo estaré al lado de María mientras que ella me necesite o deje de quererme y ella no dejará de quererme hasta que deje de serle útil.   
—¿Por qué estás tan segura?  
—Porque todos son así, ven en mí una forma de resolver sus problemas, pero nunca se preocupan por lo que pienso. La peor fue esa muchacha mimada, pidió un lindo vestido y zapatos de cristal, la llevé al baile y ¿qué hizo después de casarse con el príncipe? ¡Nada! ¡La mal agradecida!  
Donald y Fethry intercambiaron miradas. Ambos se veían igual de confundidos. Ambos habían visto muchas películas sobre hadas madrinas y todas ellas inspiraban dulzura, creaturas desinteresadas cuyo único propósito era traer felicidad al mundo.  
La hada madrina frente a ellos era diferente, opuesta a lo que ellos imaginaron. Era egoísta y parecía dolida. Donald y Fethry temían que ese enojo que sentía hiciera que lastimara a María. Ambos decidieron que era momento de retirarse. Era inútil negociar con esa mujer y preferían enfocarse en una forma de salvar a la niña.  
—¿Qué es lo que necesita María?   
—Un hogar.  
—Entonces yo la voy a adoptar.  
—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Fethry.   
Donald lo pensó por unos instantes.  
—Sí, María es una niña muy dulce y me gustaría que fuera mi hija.  
—¿Crees que a la hada madrina le moleste?  
—¿Por qué? Ella también quiere la felicidad de María.   
Fethry no estaba seguro de eso y Donald tampoco. Había algo en la manera en que había hablado que les resultaba inquietante.  
—Leíste un libro sobre psicoanálisis ¿qué opinas de ella?  
—Creí que está viendo por su propio bienestar y que quiere que María la necesite —respondió Fethry, su voz denotaba una seriedad que no era usual en él —, creo que ella es consciente de que le está causando problemas.   
—Temía que dijeras eso. Iré a hablar con la hermana Rachel.   
Donald se dirigía a la oficina de la monja cuando la escuchó hablar con Marco. Lo más apropiado hubiera sido retirarse y esperar a que estuviera disponible, pero Donald prefirió quedarse y escuchar. Marco le agradaba y, aunque lo había hecho enojar, también le preocupaba.  
—Marco, tenemos que trabajar en esos modales si queremos que te adopten.  
—Me han adoptado veinticuatro veces, eso debe significar algo.  
Rachel suspiró.   
—Y no has estado en ningún hogar más de un mes. Marco, sé que eres un buen chico, pero debes ser más considerado y no hacer tantas bromas.  
—Solo le hago bromas a los que son malos conmigo.   
—Marco —el tono de voz de Rachel era severo.  
—¿Qué? —Marco sonrió, pero su sonrisa, pese a que pretendía ser inocente, no era nada convincente.   
—La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena.  
La sonrisa de Marco desapareció. Donald lo vio voltearse por lo que pretendió que acababa de llegar.  
—Buenos días. Veo que están ocupados, volveré luego.  
Marco aprovechó esa distracción para irse corriendo.  
—¡Marco! —la monja intentó detenerlo, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano.   
Donald había esperado que la monja estuviera enojada e incluso que lo culpara por la fuga del niño, pero no fue así. Rachel se veía dolida, preocupada e incluso cansada. Al parecer ella era la única en ese lugar que tenía fe en Marco. Su expresión cambió un poco cuando se dirigió a Donald.  
—Marco no es un mal chicho, es solo que siente que el mundo está en su contra. Sé que si encontrara un hogar en el que lo aceptaran, que si se sintiera querido, no tendría que hacer tantas bromas pesadas —Rachel suspiró —. ¿Necesitaba hablar conmigo?  
Donald asintió. Le habló de sus planes de adoptar a María, omitiendo todo lo relacionado con el hada madrina o con brujería. También le habló de un ritual que planeaba hacer para limpiar energías negativas y lo importante que era la felicidad de los niños para lograrlo. Donald se aseguró en hacer énfasis en esto último pues temía que se le negara la custodia de la niña.  
—¿Está seguro de poder darle un buen hogar a María?   
Donald le habló de su trabajo en la torre Ducklair, omitiendo los detalles que no le favorecían y haciendo énfasis en todo aquello que le hiciera ver como un buen padre. Rachel estaba distraída por lo que realmente no le hizo muchas preguntas. No era desinterés, ella y las otras monjas estaban convencidas de que Donald y Fethry eran buenas personas.  
—Entonces será mejor que comience con el trámite cuanto antes ¿Necesita que lo ayude con algo más?   
Donald lo pensó por unos instantes. Sabía que no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera, pero también que se trataba de algo que no lo dejaría tranquilo.  
—Es sobre Marco. No quiero que piense que soy imprudente, pero escuché cosas ¿es cierto que lo han adoptado veinticuatro veces?   
La hermana Rachel se río de forma nerviosa. María y Marco eran los jóvenes más conflictivos del lugar y solían haber problemas casi siempre que uno de los dos estaba involucrado.   
—Marco es un niño especial. Seguimos buscando un lugar para él.   
—¿Qué clase de monstruo adopta a un niño y lo devuelve como si fuera un objeto defectuoso? —confirmar lo que había escuchado lo hacía enojar y no era capaz de disimularlo —, entiendo que los niños puedan ser traviesos, tengo trillizos, pero nunca he pensado en abandonarlos.  
—Señor Duck, debería tranquilizarse.  
Donald respiró profundo y trató de poner en práctica lo que le había dicho el psicólogo.   
—Lo siento, es que me parece inaceptable el que algo así haya pasado tantas veces ¿qué hay de sus padres biológicos?   
—Lo único que sabemos es que lo dejaron abandonado en la entrada del orfanato.   
Donald nuevamente necesitó calmarse. Contó hasta 59 antes de seguir con la conversación.   
—Quiero adoptarlo.  
Marco le había parecido un buen niño, aunque algo inquieto y confiaba en poder ayudarlo a ser un buen niño.  
—¿Está seguro?  
Donald asintió.   
—Tendré que ajustar mi economía, pero sabré arreglármelas. Estaremos bien.  
Si Donald no hubiera estado tan molesto habría notado varias anomalías en el proceso de adopción, si no se hubiera marchado con tanta prisa habría notado que su conversación con la monja había sido escuchada por alguien más, pero no lo hizo y cuando fue consciente de todas esas anomalías, era demasiado tarde.


	7. Parásito

Capítulo 7: Parásito   
Fethry supo que había algo mal con María en cuanto la vio. Ella lo había estado evitando todo el día y cada vez que lo miraba lo hacía con enojo, pero no se enteraría del motivo hasta esa noche.  
Fethry había estado leyendo el libro que Constanduck le había dado. Sabía que la responsable de todo era el hada madrina con la que había hablado y también estaba seguro de que María la necesitaba pues la tristeza en su rostro era bastante evidente. También confiaba en el hada madrina a pesar de que lo había tratado de forma hostil. Si estaba leyendo era porque estaba aburrido y quería esperar por Donald para decidir lo que harían.   
—Adopté a María y a Marco —le dijo Donald en cuanto entró a la habitación que compartía con su primo.  
—¿Qué?   
Donald repitió sus palabras. Se mostraba seguro por lo que Fethry tuvo la certeza de que no se trataba de una broma, algo que había considerado en un principio.   
—No me malinterpretes, no es por la misión. María y Marco necesitan una familia y creo que nosotros podríamos dársela.   
—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Fethry, aquellas palabras le habían provocado un extraño cosquilleo y sabía que este no se debía únicamente al hecho de que Donald estaba confiando en él.   
—Les agradas —Donald siguió hablando —, el tío Fethry podría ayudarlos a que sientan que pertenecen a una familia, solo si no te molesta.  
—No me molesta —Fethry se sintió un tanto decepcionado y confundido al no entender de dónde provenía ese sentimiento.  
—Además apuesto a que se llevarán bien con mis sobrinos y podremos ir a aventuras. Será divertido.  
Si Fethry tenía dudas acerca de la decisión de Donald, estas desaparecieron después de esas palabras. Su primo realmente estaba feliz por adoptar a esos dos niños y creía estar haciendo lo correcto.   
—Marco es problemático, pero estoy seguro de que algo de amor, confianza y los Jóvenes Castores podrían cambiar eso.  
Fethry escuchó los planes de Donald durante un largo rato. La historia de Marco lo hizo sentirse indignado, no podía ni quería entender por qué alguien le haría algo así a un niño pequeño.   
—Vamos a buscarlos. Quiero saber qué piensan.  
Encontrar a María no fue difícil. Marco había hecho que quedara cubierta de pintura roja. La pequeña niña estaba llorando y el pequeño niño colgando de cabeza, aparentemente sin que nadie lo sujetara.  
Varios niños y monjas se habían acercado al lugar. Todos ellos parecían paralizados, quizás por el miedo, tal vez era algo más. Lo único seguro era que nadie iba a intervenir.  
—María, vamos a ...  
—¡No! —gritó de pronto María —. ¡No volveré a caer en sus mentiras!   
—María —insistió Fethry —, deja ir a Marco.  
María volvió a negarse. Marco comenzó a moverse de manera frenética. Si antes había dudas de que María era una bruja, estas desaparecieron en ese momento. Los niños comenzaron a murmurar, muchos eran crueles con sus palabras.  
—¡Ustedes se llevarán a mi madrina, es por eso que vinieron acá!  
—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó Fethry.   
Donald y María lo vieron confundidos. Esa pregunta parecía tan fuera de lugar.  
—Mira a tu alrededor —continuó Fethry —, todos están asustados y tú también lo estás. No eres feliz y tú lo sabes.  
María tembló. Su expresión se suavizó un poco y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el enojo volviera a su rostro.  
—Mi hada madrina quiere protegerme —respondió María y en esa ocasión parecía menos segura de sus palabras.   
—Pero solo ha hecho que te tengan miedo.  
—¡No les hagas caso! —gritó el hada madrina —. ¡Ellos quieren lastimarte! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por qué yo soy la única que te ama!  
El cielo comenzó a oscurecer. Oscuras nubes aparecieron en el cielo y el viento se hacía más fuerte. Muchos de los niños habían comenzado a correr. Incluso los más curiosos se habían negado a quedarse. Marco, desde lo alto del cielo, suplicaba por ayuda.  
Donald ató una cuerda al pie de Marco y lo arrastró hasta llevarlo al cielo. En más de una ocasión creyó que sería arrastrado por el viento y ese hubiera sido su destino si Fethry no hubiera realizado un sencillo conjuro.  
—Mira a tu alrededor —le dijo Donald —. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?  
El llanto de María se había hecho más intenso. No, eso no era lo que quería. Varias veces le había dicho a su hada madrina que no le gustaba lo que hacía y que, por más que odiara a Marco, no quería que se lastimara de gravedad, pero ella nunca le había escuchado.   
—Vamonos de aquí —le dijo el Hada Madrina, la amabilidad con la que solía hablar había sido reemplazada por ira y ansiedad —, vamonos a un lugar donde nadie pueda hacernos daño.  
Por unos instantes parecía que María escucharía al hada madrina. Ella caminó hasta llegar a su lado y fue en ese momento que se detuvo. Ella no iba a negarse, solo iba a hacer una pregunta, la pequeña niña quería algo que la convenciera de que hacía lo correcto, pero sus acciones fueron mal interpretadas.  
—Pequeña mal agradecida, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.  
El hada madrina tomó la mano de María y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando fue detenida por Donald. Este había utilizado un gancho para detenerla, algo que no representó ninguna amenaza para la mujer.  
—Di "Yo renuncio" y todo habrá terminado.  
—Yo renuncio —solo fue un susurro, apenas audible, pero bastó para que se rompiera el lazo entre la niña humana y el hada madrina.  
Fethry realizó el conjuro que enviaría al hada madrina al infierno casi de inmediato. Un portal apareció detrás de la mujer y Donald temió que apareciera un unicornio, pero eso nunca llegó a pasar. El hada madrina se había ido.  
Todo había terminado.   
O al menos eso era lo que todos querían creer.  
Muchos seguían marcados por lo que había pasado y algunos seguían mirando con desconfianza a María. Este comportamiento no era exclusivo de los adultos.  
—¿Crees que el director de la TNT se enoje por todo esto? —preguntó Fethry, no creía que la existencia de las hadas madrinas siguiera siendo un secreto después de lo ocurrido.   
—Descuida, yo me encargaré de eso.  
Donald regresó poco después con una bolsa llena de dulces. Todos los niños y las monjas del lugar accedieron a tomar uno.  
—Son Car-can, en unos segundos habrán olvidado todo lo que pasó aquí.   
Fethry y Donald pasaron varias horas buscando alguna forma en que pudieran explicar los hechos paranormales ocurridos en el orfanato. La opción más razonable parecía ser decir que todo había sido broma de niños, pero no querían que ninguno de ellos terminara en problemas.  
—No recuerdan lo que pasó hace poco, pero sí que pasaron cosas extrañas y no podemos irnos sin darles una respuesta.   
—Y si solo decimos que no encontramos nada.  
—Parecerá que estamos huyendo.  
—Podemos esperar un día, no pasará nada y quedará como un misterio inexplicable.   
Donald se había reunido con Marco poco antes de la cena. Planeaba irse al día siguiente, pero sentía que debía hablar con el pequeño antes de que supiera de sus planes pata adoptarlo. Una parte de él temía que el pequeño quetzal lo rechazara.  
—No deberías ser tan malo con María.   
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella será mi jefa cuando seamos grandes?  
Donald río. Había escuchado esa misma frase tantas veces y estaba seguro de que Marco estaba cansado de escucharla. Nunca le había encontrado sentido y no planeaba usar ese argumento.   
—No lo sé, incluso es probable que ambos tengan diferentes planes para cuando crezcan. Pero ambos son hermanos y tienen que apoyarse, en las buenas y en las malas. Eso significa ser parte de una familia.  
—Sí, ya sé que nunca nos adoptarán —respondió Marco de mal humor.  
Donald apoyó su mano sobre su hombro. Le molestaba la forma en que le hablaba, pero también le dolía y es que podía ver el daño que le había hecho ser devuelto en tantas ocasiones.   
—Yo quiero adoptarlos, a ambos, lo único que falta es que ustedes acepten venir conmigo. Pero también necesito que ambos se comprometan a llevarse bien.  
Por unos instantes Marco se mostró sorprendido, pero luego volvió a estar a la defensiva. Era evidente que no le creía o que esperaba que Donald se arrepintiera de su decisión en cualquier momento.   
—¿Me aceptarías como a tu padre?  
Marco asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.  
—Empaca tus cosas, mañana nos vamos.  
Hablar con María fue más sencillo. La joven colibrí no dudó ni un segundo de sus palabras e incluso se mostró feliz con la idea. Donald se preguntó qué tanto recordaba, pero se dijo que era mejor dejar eso para después.   
—Los quiero, papás.   
María saltó hasta los brazos de Fethry y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
—No somos pareja.  
—Yo soy el tío Fethry.  
María río un tanto avergonzada. Salió corriendo, diciendo que iba a preparar su equipaje, tanta era su prisa que terminó tropezando en un par de ocasiones.


End file.
